Exchange Student
by fan-godess
Summary: Sakura's and exchange student from America going to japan for 5 months and meets sasuke but then 5 months are up and she has to go back what will happen? will sasuke luv her and beg her to stay? sas/sak tem/shika hin/nar
1. Going to Japan

Chapter one of exchange student

(In America)

(In sakura's class)

the teacher said,"sakura, can you come out in the hall for a minute?"

"Yes"

so sakura went into the hall with the teacher

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, did you do something bad"

"U-h no"

"Well you know we have an exchange program here right where 1 american student goes to japan for five months"

"Yeah"

"And you know that only one student gets to go right?"

"Yeah"

"Well that student is you"

"I am"

"Yeah"

"that awesome"

"I know so do you want to go?"

"Yeah I'll start packing"

sakura started to go down the hall to go home but then the teacher grabbed her arm and sakura said,"I have to finish school don't I?"

The teacher looked at her like she was stupid

so inner sakura appeared (the teacher was still there)

**inner sakura**

_normal sakura_

"**Yes now I can leave this boring town"**

"_It's not that boring"_

"**Yes, it is have you been around this town?"**

"_Yeah I guess I can't argue with ya there"_

"**Cha I know I'm right now japan here we come I here there's hot guys there"**

the teacher started to walk in the classroom and muttered,"weird child"

"**You know she walked away from us you know that?"**

"_What she walked away she will feel my wrath_**"**

"**You've officially gone insane"**

"_You just called yourself insane"_

"**What no I didn't"**

"_Yes you did cause your part of me"_

"**I wish you weren't"**

"_What did you say?"_

"**Gotta go"**

after school sakura went to her house and packed now she was in the plane about to take off

she was sitting next to a guy and he was snoring

she thought she was going to go insane

then she remembered somethingshe had cotton balls she stuck them in his nose

"Peace and quiet finally she whispered"

then the guy started to make weird noises and the cotton balls came out and hit a person in front of him but they didn't notice then the air attendant came by and said,"sir your disturbing the peace"

"No I'm not that demon girl over there stuck those cotton balls in my nose"

the girl looked at sakura and sakura was starting to tear up on purpose she could always act good and she started to fake cry

"How could you say that about me I didn't do anything"

she buried her head in her hands and smiled she thought ,"this is going to be to easy"

"Sir you just made that little girl cry you should be ashamed"

"But I didn't do anything"

"Say one more thing and your out of this plane sir"

"Blame that little brat over there and you can't throw me out we're in the air"

"We'll see about that"

the attendant took the guy and opened the plane door and threw him out while in the air and she gave him a parachute

she went back to sakura and said,"sorry and he's gone have a nice flight"

sakura smiled and said,"you just mad e my day a whole lot better"

after the girl was gone sakura laughed and said quietly,"they believed me maybe I should become an actress or something but whatever now I get peace and quiet"

so twenty four hours later sakura was in japan

to be continued


	2. Cats

Sakura was in japan now

she was walking around in her new neighborhood

then the worse thing happened she saw a black cat

"Oh my god that's so unlucky" she screamed,"ahhhh get away from me"

she was now running for her life"

and over somewhere a onyx eyed guy was watching

the cat was running after her

she said,"oh come on I start a new school in two days I need luck not bad luck"

she was running and what do ya know clumsy sakura tripped on a rock

the cat tackled her and started licking her face

the guy from afar started laughing and came over to her she was screaming "unlucky unlucky"

the guy took the cat off of her and said,"your afraid of a cat?"

Sakura looked up and saw that the cat was off of her and saw the guy holding it

"Uh yeah had a bad accident with a cat it all started when I was twelve a cat had kittens and I took one of them and pet it the mom cat thought I was taking it and it attacked me to the ground and clawed me I threw the cat off me and ran out the door"

"Wow so that's why your afraid of cats"

"Yeah"

she pointed at the cat and said,"evil demon"

"Uh huh you need help with your cat issue"

"I know I got therapy about five weeks ago and it didn't go so well"

_flashback_

_sakura was in a psychiatrist office talking about her cat issue and the doctor said "now sakura with your cat issue I think you need to pet a cat to get over it"_

"_What!"_

"_Pet a cat"_

"_I don't have a cat"_

"_That's why I got this_"

_the doctor pulled out a cat_

_sakura said,"ahh get it away"_

"_No sakura just pet it"_

_the cat started hissing at sakura and she said,"it's going to attack me"_

"_Don't be silly sakura this is the nicest cat in the world"_

_the cat almost attacked sakura so she put it in a cage_

"_Yeah that's the nicest cat in the world"_

"_Well I guess cats just don't like you"_

"_Yeah and I'm not coming back her _ever" end of flashback

end of chapter2


	3. A bad dream and a new school

After sakura told sasuke about her fear of cats. They said their goodbyes and she started to go to her new house which she would be staying in for five months.

She was walking in the neighborhood when her house started to come in sight of her.

She walked inside the house. She turned on the light and looked around in it. Boxes of her stuff were all over the place. The movers must have moved it in when she was gone earlier.

She walked into her room and laid down on her bed. She slowly drifted off into sleep.

She started to have a dream. A dream that she really didn't want.

**In her dream** it was her first day at her new school. She was walking down the halls of the unfamiliar school. Everyone was staring at her like she was some kind of alien.

They stared at her in disgust. People she had never even met before. She saw one boy that she had met before. One that she had left earlier.

It was sasuke and he said to her, "Why don't you just go die no one wants you here." He then walked off.

Sakura started to breath heavier. She continued to walk down the hallway. Still not knowing where she might be going.

She tried to stop moving ,but her feet wouldn't let her. As she was still walking down the hallway. She knew that she didn't want to be here.

She suddenly came to a classroom and sat down in one of the seats. The teacher appeared out of no where and said, "Okay, we have a pop quiz and it's for 75 of your grade"

The students didn't say anything and just nodded their heads. Sakura knew that something had to be wrong. Everyone would hate taking it.

The test was passed out and sakura didn't know one thing on it. She started to get dizzy and out of no where fainted.

Still in her dream she woke up in a cold place. She started to shiver and opened her eyes. She was covered in snow and there was a note in her hand.

It said You shouldn't have come here, no one wants you here go away.

**In the real world **

sakura was twisting and turning in her sleep. She whispered in her sleep, "Why me, no you go away."

She suddenly jerked awake. She was really cold. She got out of bed and walked into the hall where the thermometer was. She saw that the air conditioning had been on for hours.

She turned it to the normal temperature. She looked out the window and saw that it was night.

She remembered that she had to go to her new school tomorrow. Of course then she remembered her dream.

Before she even went there she thought it would be a horrible place.

She said to herself, "There's no turning back now, I'm here now so I have to do the exchange program, plus that was just a dream, and why am I talking to myself?"

She got out her uniform for her school tomorrow. She also said to herself, "Why do we have to wear stupid uniforms my last school didn't have them."

She lay down and drifted off to sleep wondering what would happen the next day.

It was six o'clock in the morning when sakura's alarm clock went off. She got up and got dressed for school.

She went out of her room and walked around the empty house. She looked at the clock and it read 6:35.

She had to get to school by 7:00.

She headed out of the house and started walking down the street. The school was five blocks away.

She saw very few people walking. She felt very out of place here. She continued to walk down the street though.

She saw a convertible go by and she could have swore she saw the guy she met yesterday. She shook off the thought and continued walking.

She only had three blocks to go. She wondered what was going on in America . She didn't really care because she had no friends there and her parents died in a fire when she was 12. It was always good to know what was happening though.

She wondered if she would make any friends here. She actually liked being alone. She wouldn't mind if she had someone to hang out with though.

After thinking so long she finally realized that she had made it to school.

It was a very big school. Way bigger than her other one. She didn't even know where to start looking for the office.

She noticed something different though from her dream. People didn't even seem to notice her and they didn't look mean.

She thought that it might just be a great place after all. She might not ever want to go back to her old school.

She walked through the campus to get to the building. Most every kid was talking in groups. You have the preps, the jocks, the outcasts, the punk people. It was your basic school groups.

Sakura walked into the school building. There were lots of halls and it was very confusing. She walked down one and it was the longest hall she had ever seen.

She finally got down to the end of it and she turned the corner. She sighed and said to herself, "Well, it might take all day to find the office."

She saw a room come into view and she went in it. It was the library.

She looked around the room. It was huge and full of books. Sakura thought to herself, "Gosh, this is a big school"

She found the librarian at the check out desk and went up to her.

Sakura asked, "Um.. Where's the office?"

The librarian said, "you take two lefts, then you go right, then you take a left and then go straight. Then go three doors down and take a left and it is the first door on the right."

Sakura looked confused ,but still said, "Um.. Thanks"

Sakura went out of the library and said to herself, "Um.. Did she say go three doors down and take a right and then a left and then go straight."

Sakura just took the route she thought was right. She went three doors down and then took some right and then some lefts and took the door on the right.

She opened the door and saw two teachers making out. She quickly said, "Sorry" and ran out of the classroom.

She thought she would have to burn her eyes. It was so disgusting. She said to herself, "Well, that wasn't the right direction."

She saw a girl that had blonde hair walking down the hallway,

She went up to her and said, "Do you know where the office is?"

The blonde girl said, "oh, Hi, I'm Ino you must be knew here and the office is down the hall the last door on the right."

Sakura said, "Thank you, and I'm Sakura and I just walked in that room and two teachers were making out."

Ino said, "Heh, Yeah I did that once before it's kurenai and asuma."

Sakura said, "Well, bye" she waved and set off towards the principals office.

Sakura was walking down the hall when some guy in a spandex green suit came up to her.

The guy said, "Hi, you look very youthful today, my name is rock lee, what is your name?" He gave her a thumbs up and smiled. The little twinkle sparkled and he kept smiling.

Sakura said while holding her hands up over her face, "My name sakura and your blinding me I'm going blind."

Lee said, "Oh my goodness I'm sorry my youthfulness is to strong. He stopped smiling. Sakura took her hands out of her face.

Then out of no where a guy that looked like a replica appeared.

The guy said while crying, "Lee, you are being so youthful to introduce your self to a new student give me a hug." they hugged and were both crying.

Sakura walked past them really fast and she mumbled under her breath, "they are weirdos and this is a weird school, but oh well weird is good to I guess.

End of chapter

I'll try to update every week now


	4. meeting new friends

Sakura was taking ino's direction to the office.

She was glad to get away from those two guys

Sakura finally got to the office and knocked on the door. She heard a "come in" and she went into the office that smelt like sake.

She held her nose and sat down in one of the chairs

The principal said, "Are you the new student... sakura right?"

Sakura nodded her head. The principal tsunade handed her the schedule and sakura ran out of the office. While tsunade said to herself, "Do I stink or something?"

Sakura was glad she got out of the office. She headed to her 1st class in her new Japanese school

She got into the classroom and saw that the teacher was the same guy she saw making out with the teacher. Sakura threw up in her mouth a little.

She went into the classroom and the teacher noticed her. He said, "Take a seat anywhere."

Sakura didn't know any of these people so she just sat in the corner of the back of the classroom where no one was sitting.

Sakura felt kind of out of place because her old school was little and everyone was friends with everybody

she did see the guy she met yesterday there though but it's not like she knew him to well.

She didn't really think it was going to be like this at the school to be all alone in it because she hated being alone she realized se might be alone for 5 months she started to feel a little sick

it soon passed as she realized she could still enjoy everything in japan. She had always wanted go here but her parents wouldn't let her. Go before

While she was thinking about what she was going to do in japan when a girl came up to her. She had short purple hair and the girl said, "hi I'm hinata who are you?"

Sakura got out of her daydreaming and said," oh I'm sakura ."

"So you're a new student here?"

"Yeah , I transferred for a few months."

"Oh well do you want to meet my friends?"

"Sure."

Sakura followed hinata to where she was sitting with her group (the teacher let them do anything in homeroom.)

Sakura saw that the same dude she met was one of hinatas friends then she noticed a blonde spiky haired one she introduced him naruto and of course shikamaru sasuke and temari were there to.

So the whole group was talking and homeroom was almost over so they concluded the conversation that there would be a guitar hero competion today at hinata's place. So all of them would go there when school was over and have the ultimate guitar hero competion in the world.


	5. guitar hero competition

School had finally ended and it was now time to go to the guitar hero competition at hinata's house sakura didn't even know what it was because they didn't have it in America.

Sakura looked at the direction she was given and wondered how she was supposed to get there. She wasn't so great at directions.

Then she heard someone calling her name from behind it was that sasuke guy she met. So she said, "what?"

Sasuke said, "do you know how to get to hinata's house?"

Sakura said, "of course I do."

"Sure you do, just like you knew how to get to the office earlier and were you freaked out by those teachers."

Sakura said, "how did you know about that."

"Because sakura I'm always watching you."

Sakura said, "ahh.. You're a stalker!"

Sasuke said, "sakura I'm just kidding ino told me."

Sakura said, "your friends with her?"

Sasuke said, "kinda I guess."

Sakura said, "well , we should get to hinata's."

"yeah anyway it's just a few houses down."

Sakura said, "yeah I knew that."

"Right"

soon they got to hinata's house and they competition would begin soon

the group was all taking and then sakura said, "umm. Yeah what is guitar hero?"

Everyone gasped and was quiet

naruto said, "how could you not know what it is, it's pure greatness and the best thing they have ever invented."

Sakura said, "well my bad."

Temari said, "don't listen to him he's such a dork."

The others nodded there heads and sasuke said, "we all think he might be mentally retarded."

Naruto said, "I am not!."

Sasuke said, "sure you aren't."

Hinata said, "well let it begin."

They all walked over to the game and the huge flatscreen to play it on.

Sakura said, "oh do you play this?"

they explain how you play it with pushing the buttons and strumming the thing and all that.

Hinata said, "well. We're doing a face-off and it's sakura vs. naruto."

Sakura and naruto put the guitars on and naruto picked the song through the fire and flames. (It's the hardest song on guitar hero 3)

they came to the part where you had to choose, easy, medium ,hard ,or expert

sakura said, "should I choose expert?"

They all started laughing and sasuke thought it would be a funny thing to see and so he said, "yeah, you should choose expert."

So sakura choose expert on through the fire and flames and naruto choose medium.

The song started and sakura's screen was way harder than naruto and she wasn't getting a single note.

Eight minutes later (cuz the song is like 8 minutes."

The result screen popped up and it said, that sakura got 12 notes out of the whole song. And that she got a streak of 2.

Naruto's said that he got 1,228 notes out of the whole song. Naruto screamed ,"YEAH I WON."

So on the board hinata wrote that naruto won and sakura said, "I so suck."

Sasuke said, "yeah you do."

Sakura said, "you're the one who told me to play it on expert."

Sasuke said, "so you shouldn't have listened to me."

"Whatever."

Hinata said, "up next is temari vs shikamaru"

temari dragged the sleepy shikamaru off the couch and they put the guitar on and they got the song raining blood and they were both on medium and then they finished and the results popped up and temari ended up winning and hinata put it on the board.

Hinata then said, "me against sasuke."

So hinata and sasuke put on there guitars and did the song one by metallica. It was a hard battle but the screen popped up for who won and it was hinata . She jumped for joy and sasuke said, "how could I lose."

Hinata patted him on the back and said, "you only lost by one note."

Sasuke sat on the couch sadly

sakura said, "aww cheer up emo kid."

Sasuke glared at her.

Sakura said, "don't take it out on me."

Sasuke glared at her more

sakura said, "he's scaring me!."

Naruto said, "don't worry sakura, he scares everyone just like Mr. snuffles."

Sasuke slapped naruto in the face and naruto cried anime tears.

Hinata said, "well.. Anyway moving on it's naruto against temari. And then the winner goes against me."

Naruto and temari went up there and played a song and temari ended up winning. So hinata and temari were now up against each other. And naruto cried because he lost.

End of chapter and u find out who wins in the next chapter and I know this is probably the most boring thing you have ever read in this story.


	6. Clowns and Candyland

in the end of it all hinata ended up winning

hinata said, "oh yeah, i'm the best."

sasuke said quietly "or so you think."

hinata heard him and said, "whar'd you say emo boy."

sasuke said, "oh nothing. nothing at all and sakura is the one whoi said it."

sakura said, "no i didn't."

sasuke said, "sure you didn't."

sakura punched him in the arm.

sasuke said, "gosh sakura. i didn't know you were a guy."

hinata naruto temari and shikamaru knew that there was going to be a fight so they all quietly sneaked away upstairs to play the game board candy land.

sakura said, "i'm not a guy you jerk!"

sasuke said this just to make her mad. "well you sure hit like one."

sakura said, "well. i'm going to act mature and just say, you offended me sasuke."

sasuke said, "i meant to do that."

sakura got mad and said, "forget mature i'm going to scratch your eyes out."

she made a lunch towards sasuke to punch him but he was to fast and moved out of the way making sakura land on the floor.

she said, "ouch."

sasuke said, "ok. sakura stop acting like a five year old and let's go see what the others are doing."

sasuke offered her a hand to get up but she refused.

he said, "take my hand."

sakura said, "no your hand is infected with meaness." (yes i know that is not a word.)

sasuke said, "sakura that hurt deep in my heart.'

sakura said, "glad to hear it."

sasuke said, "i was just kidding now get up."

"fine." so she took his han d to get up and they both wen tup stairs to hinata's room.

they walked in and saw they were playing the game candyland of course shikamaru wasn't because he was asleep on the floor and naruto said, "Yes!, i'm in candy cane world." everyone looked at him weirdly and naruto said, "what it's my favorite place on the board?"

sakura noticed that shikamaru was asleep and said, "hey , instead of playing candy land, how about we make shikamaru preetier?"

they all knew what she meant and hinata got her makeup bag out.

let's just say after and hour of hard work they got finished and took a picture

they all waited for shikamaru to wake up but he didn't so temari said, "i'm tired of waiting ."

so she kicked shikamaru in the side really hard

he woke up imeadiatley and saw temari above him. he said, "temari, what was that for!"

temari said, "uh. i was dared to and if your bleeding go into hinata's bathroom she has some uh bandaids in there."

shikamaru said, "ok"

they started to laugh because hinata's bathroom had a huge mirror in there.

they started counting down the seconds before he realized 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5

sakura said, "i bet on the five so all of you hand the money over."

sakura said, "yes, i just one 50 dollars., thank you shikamaru for screaming on the five."

the others groaned because they had just lost there money on a bet.

shikamaru walked out angry and said, "who made me look like a clown?"

everyone was kind of scared of shikamaru right now so they all pointed at sakura

'

she remembered how people got really angry when she did this to people at her own school so she got scared and hid behind the person next to her which happened to be sasuke.

shikamaru said, "why'd she hide?" he said this calmly

naruto said, "i know why becasue sasuke is the ramen king."

everyone looked at naruto and shikamaru said, "now i know you were dropped on your head when you were a baby"

hinata said, "don't be mean to him he's smart to me in his own way."

naruto hugged hinata

shikamaru said, "it's funny but why did it have to be a clown?"

they all shrugged

he said, "great now i have to wash it off this is such a drag."

sasuke said, "you know everytime you say that it sounds like your talking about drugs."

shikamaru said, "now i'm going to stop saying that."

he washed it off and they all went home

--

end of chapter


	7. Getting Stuck in The Boys Bathroom

the next day at school sakura walked there as bored as ever and went to her locker and got her books out to go to class

she went in the classroom and as seeing as no one was in there yet she went to the back of the classroom and sat down.

sakura waited 10 minutes for class to start and people to get in there but no one came in the class room and she looked at her watch and .realized it was broken.

**inner sakura- "this is just great sakura, now we have to be bored for the next half hour!"**

"no we don't because we can wander the empty school halls of doom Muhahahaha!"

**"oh great now you've gone insane."  
**

"i know now to the halls of doom!"

**"right..."**

sakura got out of her seat and went into the hall and went down into the boys bathroom. she went into every stall and wrote the same phone number on it.

the number was her ex- best friend ino's

**"omg that's your friend's number sakura i thought two were best friends"**

"where have you been, me and her are enemies now."

**"well i've been at a few parties."**

"how could you have gone to parties, i haven't even went to any parties!"

**"i have my connections and i have to keep those a secret."**

"whatever."

More time had passed then sakura thought and then she heard people start to come into the school and she said, "well i have to get out of here now."

she couldn't do that though because she saw two guys about to come into the bathroom so she panicked and darted into one of the stalls and locked the door

**"nice going sakura , now we're stuck in the guys bathroom and if we come out we get to be made fun of for life and it's all becasue you had to get revenge."**

"well sorry i needed to get my revenge and i'm sure we'll be able to come out when schools over."

**"whatever i'm going to a slumber party right now anyway."**

"how many people are in there?"

**"that is confidential."**

"your so not helpful"

she didn't get a response

one of the guys that came in went in one of the stalls and soon after she heard the guy say, "hey dude, do you have your cell phone on you?"

the other one said, "yeah, why?"

"there's a number of a girls on this stall and i'm going to call it."

the dude handed him the cell phone and he dialed the number

a girl answered and said, "hello, this is ino."

the guy said, "are you that desperate?"

"huh?"

"your the one who wrote your number on the stall in the boys bathroom."

"no i didn't."

"yeah you did cause you probaly wanted to be a guy."

ino got angry and hung up the phone.

the guy handed him back the phone and said.,"she hung up on me."

"i wonder why."

the other guy (not the one who called ino ) was looking in the mirror and he said, "dude guess what?"

"what?"

"i totally have a zit on my head."

"so what?"

"it will totally make me look ugly."

"come on you drama queen."

he dragged him out of the bathroom and down to there classes

the school bell rang for school to start and soon everyone who was in the hall was in a classroom

**three hours later...**

sakura was sleeping in the stall and she was about to throw up because the bathroom smelt really gross

**At the school lunch**

the whole gang sasuke naruto shikamaru temari and hinata were at there lunch table

hinata said, "has sakura been in any of your classes?"

they all shook there heads and sasuke said, "no, i haven't seen her all day she might be absent"

they all shrugged there shoulders and ate there food

**Back in the boys bathroom**

sakura was still wondering what time it was so she could get out of there.

then she heard two people come into the bathroom

her hopes rose when she heard one of the guys say, "your such a loser naruto."

--

yes sasuke and naruto will come to the rescue !


	8. Getting Out and naruto as Barbie

when she knew that only sasuke and naruto were in there she hurried and went out of the stall.

naruto and sasuke were both in shock that sakura was in the guys bathroom

naruto said, "uh. sakura what are you doing in here?"

sakura said really fast ,"um i'll cut the story short and well getting revenge on ex best friend and got stuck so now you need to get me out of here before i go insane and i am really sick of guys right now and by that i literally mean sick."

sasuke said," ok yeah you need to say that slower."

sakura said, "just get me out of here please."

sasuke said, "okay, okay just chill, we need to think of a plan."

naruto said, "i got it!"

"well what is it dope?"

naruto said, "we'll act like we're sick and go up to the office get out of school and we'll go to the costume store."

sakura said, "why the costume store?"

naruto said, "we'll tell you when we get back."

sakura shrugged and sasuke knew what naruto meant by the costume store and why he didn't tell sakura

naruto said, "now i need tissue out of the stall to pretend we're sick."

naruto went in the stall and said, "sasuke guess what?"

"what?"

naruto said, "you know that girl ino who goes to our school?"

sasuke said, "yeah and she is so annoying she's way to loud."

naruto said, "well her number is on the stall."

sasuke said, "are you serious."

naruto said, "yeah, look at it."

Sasuke said, "wow, she's that desperate"

sakura said, "how do you know ino?"

Sasuke said, "she ges to school here?"

Sakura said, "oh yeah she must have moved here after she ruined my life."

They said, "huh?"

Sakura said, "nothing, just get me out of here."

Naruto handed him some tissue and they said, "they would be back later."

Sasuke and naruto went to Tsunade's office and knocked on the door.

They went in and sasuke said, "uh.. We need to go home we're sick."

Tsunade said, "I don't think your sick."

Sasuke said, "okay we're not but I'll give you fifty dollars to let us go."

Tsunade said, "okay, "

sasuke handed her the money and left . While tsunade was happy because she could buy more sake

sasuke and naruto walked out of the school building and went down the street to the costume store.

Naruto went over to the wig section and picked up one that was really long. Naruto said, "I found the perfect one."

Sasuke looked at him and said, "your stupid we're looking for stuff to make her look like a guy."

Naruto said, "oh, I thought we were supposed to make her look like a hippie ."

Sasuke said, "I'll just do everything myself."

Sasuke got a blonde wig out that looked like naruto's hair.

He got clothes to make her look lik a boy to.

He got done and he looked around and couldn't find naruto. He finally spotted him and he was dressed up as Barbie.

Naruto said, "hey sasuke I really like this costume I'm going to buy it."

Sasuke said, "seriously are you on drugs?"

Naruto said, "no."

so sasuke bought the stuff he chose out and naruto bought the Barbie costume and wore it out the store.

Sasuke and naruto were walking back to school and they were getting stared at mainly because of naruto

sasuke said, "did you really ahve to wear that out in public?"

Naruto said, "yeah I wanted to look pretty."

Sasuke said, "you're officially gay."

Naruto said, "no I'm not, I just wanted to embarrass you"

sasuke said, "good because you get to wear that to school."

Naruto said, "whatever."

When they got back to school they went into the boys bathroom and said, 'sakura are you still here?"

Sakura came out of the stall and was about to scream until sasuke covered her mouth.

When she calmed down she said, "what is naruto doing?"

Sasuke said, "yeah I don't blame you he could scare anyone right about now."

Naruto was doing the beauty pageant wave.

Sasuke said, "anyway sakura change into this, your becoming a boy today."

Sakura said, "oh this is just great I." she said sarcastically

sasuke said, "whatever now hurry up."

She went into the stall and 15 minutes she came out looking like a guy.

She said, "I don't even want to look at myself."

Sasuke said, "you look awesome, I would have never guessed you were a girl."

Sakura said, "uh thanks I guess."

Sasuke said, "now you can get out of here."

They walked out of the bathroom and she was lucky to get out of there."

The bell rang for everyone to leave school and sakura said, "finally , home sweet home awaits me."

On the way out of the school you could hear people calling naruto a drag queen and stuff sakura saw the group out side of the school and went up to them.

She said, "hey."

She still looked like a guy they said, "uh do we know you?"

Sakura took off the wig and tehy said, "oh."

Temari said, "sakura where were you all day?"

Sakura said, "it's a really long story and if you ever want to get revenge on someone just don't do it in a guys bathroom."

Temari said, "uh huh."


	9. Knowing each other

(A/n: I am so sorry for updating for a couple months. I was just really busy. I will try to update as much as I can and it should be easier as this is the only story I have left to finish at the moment. Sorry anyway to the new chapter.)

Temari said, "actually I don't want to know since so, I'm going to go now."

Temari waved and walked away following a red haired boy she told me was her brother at some time.

Naruto said, "I have a feeling people are staring at me."

Sakura said, "no they are admiring your beauty." she said sarcastically

Naruto said, "thanks sakura I actually thought they thought I was weird, your such a good friend.." he said not noticing her sarcasm.

Sakura said, "right ."

Hinata said, "come one naruto I better get you home and put to bed , you seem a little off today."

Hinata guided him to his house walking down the street.

Tenten said, "So may I ask why your dressed as a guy?"

Sakura explained the whole situation to her while walking back to her house.

Tenten said, "wow, kind of sounds like a horror story."

Sakura said, "it was and I found out some of the guys that go to this school are freaks."

Tenten said, "I don't think I want to know what they said."

Sakura said, "trust me you really don't."

Tenten said, "I'll agree with you on that, well I'll talk to you tomorrow." she turned the corner and walked into her house.

Sakura had already went into hers.

Sakura changed out of all the boy clothes and was glad that the day was finally over. She felt as if she had already suffered enough.

Excluding the days events she was happy and content because she liked the life she had. She had friends and she was excited to see them again tomorrow.

Sakura's POV

I lied down on my bed and I thought of something. I had such a great life here now. What would happen when I had to go back. Would I be able to leave this wonderful life so easily.

That's what bothered me at the moment. I felt my stomach go in knots and I knew I wouldn't be able to leave.

With that I drifted to sleep. Having no dreams of anything, being completely peaceful.

-

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school again. I was excited and I didn't really know why ,but I had a burst of energy.

I had already gotten ready for school and I had a long time to spare. I wondered what I would do in my spare time.

I hadn't thought of anything. I just sat on the couch that was in the living room. staring at the clock watching the seconds go by so slowly.

I couldn't take it anymore. It was going so slow. I just decided I would walk extra extra slow walking to school. That would be it.

I grabbed my school bag and headed out of the door. I locked the lock with my key and started to walk for school. I had thirty minutes to get there. Now my extra slow speed shall kick in.

I saw a few other people walking to school and I thought maybe I wouldn't be so early after all.

As I was walking I looked around and I saw a walking bridge a few feet away.

I had never noticed it before and I found it quite interesting. It looked very beautiful, the shimmering of the water and everything had a certain peace to it.

In my other home we didn't have walking bridges or anything. Japan was really beautiful to me now.

I hadn't realized how much time had passed until I heard sasuke call my name.

I looked up and saw him come near me.

Sasuke said, 'you know your about to be late for school right?"

I said, "what time is it?"

Sasuke said, "five minutes before seven."

Sakura said, "what I've spent twenty minutes here?"

Sasuke said, "I guess , but I guess it doesn't matter because asuma never does anything in homeroom anyway he just sits there and let's us do anything."

Sakura said, "oh your right , I guess we should start going then anyway."

Sasuke said, "yeah come on."

They started walking down the street to the school which wasn't to far away.

Sasuke said, "what were you doing over there anyway?"

Sakura said, " I was just looking at the water."

Sasuke said, "so you're a nature person?"

Sakura said, "I don't see what you mean by that?'

Sasuke said, "sakura, sometimes you are just a bit slow."

Sakura said, "I am not retarded."

Sasuke said, "I never said you were, but you didn't even get the nature thing."

Sakura said, " So I'm sure other people wouldn't have got it either, but what did you mean by that?, wait was it meant as an insult?"

Sasuke laughed and said, "no it wasn't meant as an insult, I just meant do you like nature?"

Sakura said, "oh and yeah I do."

Sasuke said, "ok just wondering."

They walked in a comfortable silence to school and walked through the homeroom door not even being noticed by the teacher.

They took there seats and turned to talk to the normal group.

Sasuke said, "see I knew we weren't going to be in any trouble asuma's in his own world."

Sakura said, "your right."


	10. Arguing

The whole group, naruto, hinata. Temari, ,shikamaru , of course he was asleep and sasuke and sakura.

They were all discussing what they were going to do on the weekend..

Hinata said, "I'll think I'll go shopping , nothing else to do."

Temari said, "I guess I'll watch tv."

Temari turned to shikamaru and said, "what are you going to do?" she realized he was asleep and shook him until he woke up.

He said, "what?, why can't I ever sleep in peace?"

Temari said, "sleeping is for at night and you have slept enough be energetic for once."

Shikamaru said, "ok well this weekend I'm going to be asleep, because at my house I won't have you bugging me."

Temari said, "I think I like you better when your asleep." he layed his head back down and went back to sleep.

The rest of the group laughed and Temari said, "what?"

Sakura said, "it's fun watching you two fight." temari shrugged and naruto said, , "so true."

Sasuke said, "well since mostly everyone has stated their plans for the weekend , I must say that you all have very boring plans."

Hinata said, "well what's your plan?"

Sasuke said, "well since you asked I suggest we go to the amusement park that just opened up."

Naruto said, " I didn't even know one opened up."

Sasuke said, " how could you have not seen it? , there have been commercials and flyers and everyone's talking about how much fun it is."

Naruto said, "I didn't notice."

Sasuke said, "of course you didn't."

Naruto said, "was that meant as a insult?"

Sasuke said, "it wouldn't matter if it did , you'd be to stupid to get it."

Naruto said , "why does everyone think I'm stupid?"

Sasuke said, "because you say stupid things."

Naruto said, "it's just my fun loving spirit."

Hinata said, "okay, let's just stop fighting."

Sakura said, "yeah we'll just go to the amusement park this weekend, end of story."

Naruto crossed his arms and said, "fine."

Sakura said, "why do you two fight so much anyway?"

Sasuke said, "just a habit, I guess."

They heard the bell ring and they got up and headed to there next hour, or the next hour of boredom as they called it.

The rest of the day soon went by and sasuke and sakura walked out of the school together since they had there last hour together.

Sasuke said, "finally another day of torture over."

Sakura said, "why do you think of it as torture , this school is fun."

Sasuke looked at her weirdly and said, "you think school is fun?, are you crazy?"

Sakura said, "no I'm not crazy ,but this school is really fun to me."

Sasuke said, "that's because it's a new country to you and it's a totally new experience for you here ."

Sakura shrugged and they walked onto the sidewalk, going towards there houses.

Sasuke said, "what was your old school like?, if this school is considered fun?"

Sakura said, "well I guess it was kind of boring and it didn't really have many people and all the teachers were strict and not at all fun."

Sasuke said, "I guess I know why you call this fun now." he laughed.

Sakura was looking down and kicked a small rock that was on the sidewalk. It splashed in a rain puddle and she smiled.

Sasuke watched her and said, "you know what?"

Sakura looked at him and smiled and said, "what?"

Sasuke said, "your kind of weird."

Sakura's smile fell and she said, "yeah, I've been told that before."

Sasuke said, "sometimes weird is good though." she smiled again, which sasuke liked seeing.

Sasuke's house came up and he said, "bye, I'll pick you up tomorrow, to go to the amusement park."

She nodded and he smiled goodbye and entered his house. She walked a few houses down and entered hers.

She was tired so she went to sleep. Awaiting for the next day to come because she was very excited. It turned out she was starting to like sasuke.

the next day sakura woke up refreshed from her very long sleep. It was seven in the morning and she got dressed for the day.

You could say she was quite bored because nothing was on tv and she had done all of her homework already from the day before.

She got her notebook and studied for an upcoming test which was quite fun for her.

Hours flew by and she was finally sure she would be able to pass the chapter test over math.

She closed her textbook and her notebook and got up from the chair she was sitting in to stretch.

She heard a knock at the door and decided to look at the clock. It was already noon and she didn't even realize how much time had went by.

She went to the door and opened it to see sasuke there with his normal expression on his face. Totally emotionless as always.

He said, 'are you ready to go?"

She nodded and followed him out to his car. I saw the rest of the group in it. It looked like they were arguing about something. That was a shocker, not really.

I got inot the car and just listened to the discussion. They were discussing something uninteresting so I just tuned out and I watched sasuke drive. Yay a fun day was just ahead.


	11. Sweet and Scared

Sakura's pov

It was a little way to the amusement park. I was still tired and riding in a car made me tired. I fell asleep and I think some other people did to.

I woke up when sasuke shook me. I snapped out of my dream land and got out of the car. I saw the others climb out also.

I saw the rides and heard people screaming. It was a fun thought. I hadnt been to one of these in a long time.

I smiled and we all started to talk to each other and walked into the park. With smiles on all of our faces.

As we walked around I heard sasuke say , "we should ride that roller coaster." he pointed to a huge one so tall I had to crane my neck to look at how high it was.

I said, "um why don't you ride that and I'll stay on the nice stable ground."

Sasuke said, "are you scared of it?"

I said, "no I just think you should get to ride it first."

Sasuke said, "I don't think so sakura, anyway who wants to ride it?"

Everyone but me raised there hands.

Sasuke said, "okay let's go."

Sasuke took my arm and started to drag me gently to the roller coaster while I kept protesting it.

A few minutes later we were on the very high roller coaster that I was forced to ride. Sasuke was sitting beside me and I looked at the ground. Wishing I could be there at that moment.

I could feel it about to move and my stomach was in knots. I felt like I was going to throw up.

Sasuke saw my worried expression and said, "sakura, it will be alright."

I said, "no it's not alright."

Sasuke said, "will you just trust me."

I said, "If I am not alright after this is over then I get to punch you."

Sasuke said, "okay if you arent then after you get off you can punch me I promise."

I said, "fine."

Sasuke said, "you and your anger issues."

I felt the roller coaster move and the knots in my stomach came back. Right now I felt hate for sasuke for making me come on this death trap.

I heard screams of people on this same roller coaster and I wondered why I wasn't screaming. I think it was just the shock I had because I was really scared right now.

It was so scary how fast it was going and I tried not to cry because I could feel my eyes water from the air rushing through them.

I felt sasuke take my hand in his. I looked at him and he smiled and looked away.

I didn't feel so scared anymore. At least he wasn't making fun of me.

Soon the ride was over and it wasn't so bad.

Everyone was off the ride and temari said, "that was so awesome!"

Naruto said, " I guess it is after I got threw throwing up."

Temari said, "ewww."

naruto said, "what I couldn't help it."

Hinata said, "come on naruto let's go get some ramen."

Naruto followed hinata smiling and went with her to the ramen stand.

Temari said, "shikamaru we should go find another scary ride, maybe it will keep you awake."

They left leaving sasuke and i to ourselves.

Sasuke said, "it wasn't so bad was it?"

I said, "okay , it wasn't that bad ,but it was still scary."

Sasuke laughed and said, "come on." he grabbed my hand and we walked to a different part of the park.


	12. Hide and Go Seek

Temari and shikamaru walked to the scarier rides part of the amusement park and temari said, "this is awesome." as higher rides than the one they just rode came up.

Shikamaru said, "are you sure these are even safe?"

Temari said, "no, I don't but they look fun."

Shikamaru stared at her like she was a phyco.

She said, "what?"

Shikamaru said, "your going to actually go on these?"

She said, "why wouldn't I now let's go." she took his arm and forcefully dragged him to other rides and after a couple of the rides and her saying that it was awesome. They finally got a little tired and decided to take a break.

They sat on a bench and she said, "that was the most awesomeness thing ever!"

Shikamaru said, "sometimes I think you need mental help."

She said, "and sometimes I think you need help to."

Shikamaru said, "whatever I'm going back to sleep now."

Temari said, "oh no your not." she pulled him up and dragged him to some other rides.

Shikamaru said, "I'm tired, cant we do something else?"

She said, "yeah, let's go spy on people."

He said, "that does sound like fun."

They looked around and to see if they spotted any of there friends.

Temari said, "let's check at the ramen stand." and shikamaru nodded. They walked quietly and stealthily.

Shikamaru said, "there they are."

hinata and naruto were both eating ramen and they were smiling and talking.

Temari said, "aww. Look how cute they are together."

They were half way hidden behind a wall staring at them.

A voice said "what are you doing?"

They turned around and they saw sasuke and sakura.

Temari said, "nothing, just uh looking at the trees."

Sasuke said, "there aren't any trees around , I know what you were doing."

Sakura said, "you were spying on hinata and naruto."

Temari said, "what we were bored, anyway what are you doing?"

Sasuke said, "just walking."

Temari said, "oh well we were about to leave hinata and naruto and spy on you but now that you know I guess we can't."

Sasuke said, "you really have issues."

Temari said, "why does everyone say that to me?"

Shikamaru said, "maybe because it's true."

"Is not!"

He said, "yeah it is."

Temari punched him in the arm and he said, "ow you punch like a guy."

Temari said, "I do not."

Sasuke and sakura just walked away while temari and shikamaru were bickering.

When they were far away sakura said, "they are kind of weird."

Sasuke said, "I got used to it, it usually starts out with shikamaru saying something insulting to temari on accident and then she starts hitting him."

Sakura said, "what a great relationship."

He said, "I think they love each other, im not so sure about that yet."

Sakura laughed and said, "maybe."

Sasuke said, "do you think naruto knows that hinata likes him yet?"

Sakura said, " I think so because they seemed to be having fun and maybe naruto got that she likes him now."

Sasuke said, "do you want to go find the others and see if they want to leave yet, since we've been here a couple of hours?"

Sakura said, "sure, let's go find them again."

Sasuke and sakura went walked over to the ramen stand and saw that hinata and naruto weren't there anymore.

Sakura said, "they were there like ten minutes ago."

Sasuke said, "people move within 10 minutes." she shrugged and they kept walking around hoping to find them ,but not to worried about it.

They walked for a couple more minutes and they saw hinata and naruto talking.

Sakura said, "there they are."

Sasuke said, "I see that."

Sakura said, "I don't need your sarcasm."

Sasuke smiled and they walked over to naruto and hinata.

Hinata said, "hi sakura, sasuke."

Sasuke said, "are you ready to go?"

Hinata said, "sure, me and naruto were actually looking for you."

Sakura said, "weird, but let's go find temari and shikamaru."

Naruto and hinata followed sakura and sasuke looking around for temari and shikamaru.

They found them still arguing.

Sasuke said, "how did I know they would still be arguing?"

Sakura said, "I guess it's an instinct."

Temari said, "im ready to go, im tired of fighting with him, he is so annoying right now."

Shikamaru said, "im annoying what about you."

Sakura said, "I think we should just go."

Sasuke nodded and they all followed them out to his car.

Sakura got in the passengers seat and the rest went into the back seat.

A little bit after they pulled out of the parking lot. Sasuke said, "so do you all want to go to my house later?"

Temari said, "yeah, I don't have anything else to do anyway."

The rest just nodded .

After 20 more minutes the rest had went to sleep.

Sakura said, "today was interesting."

Sasuke said, "yeah, one of the weirdest."

Sakura said, "it was fun thanks for taking me."

Sasuke said, "it wouldn't have been any fun without you."

Sakura nodded and she looked out of the car window enjoying the silence there was.

They pulled into a driveway where big house was. She guessed it was sasuke's house.

Sasuke woke all the other guys up and they went into his house.

They went into the living room and they all sat down on the couches.

Sasuke said, "what should we do?"

Temari said, "I don't know talk?"

Sasuke said, "I don't think that's a good idea because when you talk, you happen to accidently insult people without knowing it and then you start fighting."

Temari said, "when has that ever happened?"

Sakura said, "um earlier with shikamaru."

Temari said, "well fine, do you have a better idea?"

Sakura said, "I was just pointing something out."

Sasuke said, "naruto do you have an idea?"

Naruto said, "yes I do and you know what?"

"What?"

Naruto said, "it's not a retarded idea."

Sasuke said, "that is a shock, and what's your idea?"

Naruto said, "we could play hide and go seek."

Sakura said, "isn't that a little to I don't know childish?"

Naruto said, "well, it's a plan."

Sasuke said, "I'm so bored and I did like that game when I was younger so let's play it."

Temari said, "yeah we should play it."

Shikamaru said, " do we have to?"

Temari said, "yes, now shut up."

Hinata said, "doesn't it seem unfair because sasuke's house is so big and it could take forever for someone to find the people who are hiding."

Temari said, "they'll be fine, now let's play."

Naruto said, "not it!"

The others screamed out not it very fast and sakura was the only one not getting the concept.

Sasuke said, "okay sakura you get to count to 50 and we get to hide."

Sakura said, "curse my slowness."

She closed her eyes and started to count and heard the others start to go away quickly finding a hiding place.

Sakura finally got to fifty and she opened her eyes and saw that someone had turned off all the lights.

She thought 'this is so unfair, I have to find them in the dark'

she looked around and saw a doorknob. She opened it and found out it was a closet, and that no one was in it.

She walked on and fell down because the stairs were in front of her. 'I hate them now, that hurt.'

She got up and walked up the stairs managing not to fall again

she went into the hallway and found the first door. To her it actually felt somewhat creepy not knowing if they were going to jump out at you or not.

She opened the door and walked into the big room. It was so dark she could barely see anything.

She looked everywhere and couldn't find any one so she left the room.

She closed the door quietly behind her and she cursed the house for being so big. It could be forever before she ever found one of them.

She walked onto the second door and stepped in it. She found a closet and opened it. She heard something shuffle in the large closet.

She new someone was in there. She just didn't know who, she was los tin thought and then a loud voice said , "boo."

She screamed and jumped.

She heard laughing come from the closet and saw someone on the ground laughing hardly.

Her heart was racing and that sudden sound from silence scared her.

The person got up and said, "you are so easy to scare sakura."

Sakura said, "sasuke, I'm going to kill you."


	13. It's you

Sasuke was still laughing

sakura said, "sasuke stop laughing."

He stopped and said, "im sorry it was just to funny to resist."

Sakura said, "that was not funny, I almost had a heart attack,"

sasuke said, "your so easy to scare."

Sakura said, "I don't like you right now."

Sasuke said, "have you found the others yet?"

Sakura said, "no."

sasuke said, "okay well I'm going to go with you now, since I was found."

Sakura said, "whatever. Let's go."

They walked out of the room and she walked into another room, which looked like a ballroom.

She looked around and she faintly heard breathing. She whispered, "sasuke , is someone over there?"

She turned around and saw that sasuke wasn't there. She kept looking back trying to see him and she couldn't.

She felt someone gently touch her and she let out a blood curling scream which echoed off the walls.

She heard lot's of people start laughing and she went to the wall and turned on the light switch.

She glared angrily at everyone laughing she said, "that was mean."

They stopped laughing and some of them wiped tears from there eyes.

Shikamaru said, "does this mean the game is over?"

Sakura said, "what do you think?"

He shrugged and walked away.

Sakura said, "that was not funny at all."

Temari said, "if it was one of us you would have laughed to."

Sakura nodded and she said, "well I better go now I'll see you all Monday."

They said, "bye to her and waved."

Sakura walked home and she opened the door to her house. She thought about it '_sometimes , I feel so helpless.' _

she sat down on her bed and looked at her calender. Already almost two weeks had passed. She thought about that and it seemed that time had gone by so fast.

She sighed and looked at the clock. It was already six at night. She just went to sleep, feeling really tired from everything that had happened earlier.

--

Sakura woke up from a peaceful nights sleep. She got up and got dressed for the day. It was eleven in the morning and sakura decide to take a walk around the village.

She walked and saw little kids laughing, grownups talking. Everything looked normal.

She walked around and enjoyed the fresh air. She went further and saw that most of the people had gone away. Very few houses or stores were in sight now and all was quiet.

She saw a woods filled with beautiful trees everywhere.

Sakura wandered off into the woods and went further into them and she saw that deep past the woods was a little ocean.

She wondered if anyone knew about this. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen because the sun shined and making the ocean sparkle with radiance.

She sat down and looked at the sight. It gave her a feeling of happiness.

She smiled and hugged her knees to her chest laid her head down on them staring at it.

A little while after she had sat down. She heard someone sit beside her.

She turned her head and she saw her friend sasuke.

She heard him say , "hey sakura., you finally found this place."

Sakura said, "you already knew of this place?"

Sasuke nodded and said, "yeah I found this place about a year ago on accident, now I come here to think about things."

Sakura said, "weird, I found it by accident to and it's really peaceful."

Sasuke said, "ha, that is kind of funny and it gives me a little bit of hope in a way."

Sakura said, "So what are you thinking about?"

Sasuke said, "oh well, I think I like someone and I don't know how to tell her."

Sakura said, "oh."

she thought ' _I actually sort of liked him, but if he likes someone else, then im sure he would be more happy with them instead of me anyway.'_

She looked down still trying to stare at the ocean and said, "well what are they like?"

Sasuke said, "well she's really sweet and she likes nature, and I can always be myself around her."

Sakura said, "oh, well I hope you can be happy with her."

Sasuke said, "sakura , sometimes I swear you are really dense."

Sakura said, "what?"

Sasuke said, "you don't know who I like yet?"

Sakura shook her head and said, "no."

Sasuke said, "It's you."


End file.
